


For the Man that Has Everything

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maycury Week, Misunderstandings, birthday fic, not remotely beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: What to buy the man that has everything? Why, the wrong thing of course.





	For the Man that Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: it’s freddie’s birthday and brian doesn’t know what to get for the man who has everything

It's getting close to that time of the year when it is Freddie's birthday. Which means his boyfriend, Brian, has to buy him not just any present but a really good, great one. It's hard buying presents for Freddie. He's the kind of man that has everything. And he's certainly wealthy enough that if he sees anything he likes he can just instantly buy it. 

Most of the ephemeral things one can offer as presents such as chocolates and flowers don't feel especial enough although Brian does tend to get those too just to top off his gift. There is perfume. Brian is aware the Freddie really likes perfume, having a fine nose and deep appreciation for it but he is also aware that Freddie has about at least a dozen bottles to himself and gives them to others at every occasion. Not only is it something that Freddie doesn't need, it would feel almost like regifting if Brian were to offer him something. 

Brian is also aware that Freddie really likes inter-decorating be it antiques or painting. Brian is also aware that Freddie spends hours every week pouring over antique shops magazines and catalogs for any possible diamonds in the rough spending out on of the boys, generally Phoebe, to go out and buy it for him. When they travel to Montreux or Munich to record for months on end, Freddie also closely follows the antique scene there. However when they are touring and spend a night, or not even, in half a dozen cities, Freddie simply doesn't have the time. Which is why when drunk and lost Brian and Jobby stumble upon a flea market that is selling a monstrosity of a cheval glass, Brian ceases on the opportunity. 

What could be more perfect. It's tall and a large with gilded frame and fine sculpted feeted. It can fit into any rooms aesthetic, well any of Freddie's rooms aesthetic. It would go wonderfully with the Louis XV chairs downstairs or the bed frame or in the entrance for one last look before facing the world. Of course Freddie already has looking glasses but only a few full-length ones and anyways Freddie is always rotating what furniture he has and where not just from room to room but also to his other houses. 

It's complicated of course, Brian doesn't have enough money on him to buy it so Jobby has to go running out for it. Then there is transport. An almost six foot mirror isn't something he can just slip into his suitcase. Not to mention it's fragile and needs to be thickly padded and treated delicately. As if that wasn't enough, Freddie can't know or see it. If he did, he'd ask questions and Brian can't ever seem to lie to his boyfriend. But it does in the end make it make to England safe and sound with no one the wiser. 

\--

The day of Freddie's birthday dawns sunny though chilly. It seems like it's going to be such a great day and the morning kiss they greet each other with seems just that sweet. Freddie is hosts the party at his home, Garden Lodge and seemingly inviting any and every person they've never meet for longer than a second.

There are party hats, confetti, lots and lots of champagne and of course presents. Freddie seems to enjoy ripping the paper off more than whatever the present is inside. Roger, cheeky bastard, has wrapped his present in layer and layer of tissue paper that can't be cleanly ripped but must rather be shredded much to Freddie's constant delight to see yet another layer. Appropriately inside are Matryoshka doll with Queen's face painted on them [A/N: Those really exist]. Ratty, also thinking himself clever and witty, has gifted Freddie with a carved duck to add to endless amount at Duckingham Palace. Brian is all but biting his nails with anxiety. He didn't get him something funny that might make the birthday boy smile or laugh. 

John got him a lovely handmade-by-Ronnie bright yellow jumper. It's thoughtful and delightful. Mary got Freddie a photo album from the early 70's, when they were dating. There are photos of the band, the early members of production like Roy Baker and Mike Stone but mostly there are very sweet romantic photos of Mary and Freddie from when they were dating. 

Brian is worrying about his own medicore gift and he's right to worry. When Freddie sees the large present he teased playfully that 'it's nice to know everything is so big,' but when he rips off the bubble wrap to the present below his face freezes and his smile becomes fake and brittle. 

Freddie doesn't make a scene or act like the drama queen the press accuses him of, if he throws a fit in front of all his party guests it will definitely leak back to the press. Instead Freddie politely thanks Brian which might be worse of all. Everyone who really knows Freddie can see through it and politely but urgently the other guests out of the room. 

When the door closes behind the last of them Freddie turns to Brian with wet eyes. "A mirror? Is that really what you think of me? Just some vain, pretty face-" Freddie breaks off to choke back a sob. He's speaking in a quiet restrained voice as to not be overheard. Brian would rather he channel some Roger and scream and break things than act so self contained. 

"What no, of course not. I'm so sorry honey," Brian stands and reseats himself so they are sitting thigh-to-thigh on the loveseat. Freddie leans away and refuses to make eye contact. 

"Then why are you apologizing?" Proper tears are starting to form although they have yet to fall which is making Brian wet eyes.

Brian cups Freddie's face, turning him so they call look at each other and it's a good sign that Fred doesn't pull away. "Because I've hurt you and that was never my intention. I love you and I don't ever want to see you cry." He wipes away tears with his thumb even has he can feel them on his face. "I saw this antique mirror and I thought of you. Not because you are vain or shallow but because it's a beautiful old object."

"Call me old now?" Freddie teases as he tries to laugh through the tears.

"Well I have heard somewhere that it might be your birthday. I am really sorry you don't like it. I just didn't know what to get you and I couldn't think of anything and I just saw this and I was drunk to realise it seemed shallow, I just thought it could replaced the geometric one in the bedroom you hate to use because this one would match the bedframe and you could put the geometric one in the hallway where it'd look pretty but not-"

"Alright, alright calm down love," Freddie stops Brian's nonstop words as he climbs in Brian's lap. "You're right. That does make sense. It would look lovely in our bedroom, or just on the other side of the tv room, it would match our bed frame or our couch or those chairs, you're terrible right. I'm sorry I over reacted-"

"I'm sorry I didn't get you something better. Something funny or sweet like the others did-"

"It's alright, it's really alright." Freddie wipes away the tears on Brian's face with his sleeve. "You buy me lovely presents for Christmas and Valentines and our Anniversary and every time you see something and think of me. I am very difficult to shop for let alone half a dozen times a year. I'm happy you thought of me although I am curious how you came to buy a giant mirror drunk."

"It was when me and Jobby got lost in Atlanta." He said blushing slightly remember the circumstances that lead to them getting so lost they ended up at a flea market at 7am. "Are you and I okay? I am sorry. I hope you know I really love you." 

"I really love you too." Freddie kisses Brian softly on the forehead and on both cheeks. "And yes, we really are okay." A gentle kiss on Brian's lips. Freddie leans back and jokes, "I just want to know how you ever were able to carry that giant thing."


End file.
